In A Shower Of Rose Petals
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Tamaki's father, who has magical ancestry, persuades Dumbledore to allow a few of Ouran's students to study at Hogwarts for a year! He lets Tamaki choose who, and, of course, Tamaki chooses- surprise surprise! -the Host Club! So the famous Ouran Host Club are whisked off to Hogwarts but- oh no! Could they have chosen a worse to transfer! Set in The Half-Blood Prince!


**_Hey, guys! It's me! DIOC! And here with another crossover!_**

**_So, lately, I've been trying to find really good OHSHC X Harry Potter fanfics, and to my disappointment, I _**

**_couldn't find much. Only around 5 or 6 out of 106 fanfics interested me, and only one was finished. The others were_**

**_discontinued. I'm dead serious, here. Anyways, I know there are other fans out there_**

**_trying to find one that WILL NOT discontinue and WILL FINISH. And I'm here to tell you that YES, _**

**_I WILL finish this fanfic, at all costs! _**

**_Ahem. Pairings! I'm sticking to CANNON ONLY, so Tamaki X Haruhi (Which I LOVE),_**

**_Ron X Hermione, Harry X Ginny, Draco X Pansy, etc etc. Got that? Good!_**

**_This story happens right after the manga chapter/anime episode in the Sakura season. You know, the one_**

**_with the newspaper club._**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty average day. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, barely making it past the tightly-sewn curtains, and birds were chirping in a very shrill way. The wind outside was quite strong, as, even from inside the house, you could hear leaves rustling. In the morning, Japan was as peaceful as can be. It was the season for cherry blossoms, after all, or <em>Sakura.<em>

Haruhi Fujioka was fully conscious even before her eyes opened. She listened to the swaying of the leaves for a while, then decided she had to get up. Grudgingly, she peeled back her eyelids and blinked blearily. Since the curtains were closed, her deep brown eyes had no need to adjust, and Haruhi preferred to leave her curtains closed.

Rubbing her eyes, she started to dress herself in her normal attire, as she wore pyjamas to bed. After she had changed, she pushed open the door of her room and entered the so-called 'living room', she found herself staring at her father's already-made up face. Seeing her puzzlement, Haruhi's father, who preferred to be called Ranka, laughed.

"You woke up late," he explained, and Haruhi, slightly mortified with herself, looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. The Japanese girl struggled to conceal her horror, and Ranka smiled amiably and patted his daughter's shoulder. "Now," he said, winking, "I'm waiting for my breakfast."

Haruhi returned the smile, and started to prepare breakfast... or more like brunch, since it was late. While they were eating, Haruhi noticed that her father was fidgeting quite a bit, and he often stared into space.

"Um... _Oto-san..._" Haruhi began, trailing off as she realized she had no idea what to say to him. She couldn't exactly phrase her answer.

Luckily, Ranka knew what she was wondering. "Oh! I was just thinking about the letter than arrived at around eight thirty this morning... It's an invite to a very special school that is located somewhere in Scotland. The school is called Hogwarts. Have you heard of it?"

Ranka was being unnaturally solemn, and he looked very reluctant, though Haruhi did not know why. In reply to his question, she shook her head. With a smile, the Japanese man tucked a strand of his deep red hair behind his ear and said, "I thought you didn't. Like I said, it's a special school. It's a school of magic! Your mother... Kotoko, she went there. Now _you_ are invited to study there for one year."

Haruhi was not dense. She understood everything immediately, and automatically accepted it, though the fact that she was a wizard/witch was overwhelming. At the same time she registered this new fact, she made up her mind to go to Hogwarts to study. It would be good exposure.

Wait...

_Didn't Kyoya-senpai say that exact same thing on Friday? I remember, I had been half-asleep at that time, but I clearly remember those words- 'It will be a good exposure.' How weird... What had they been talking about? _Haruhi racked her head for answers, but came up with none. There was only one solution- call one of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club, or more specifically, Kyoya Ootori. (Haruhi would never call Tamaki or the Hitachiin twins for this. With Honey, she wouldn't really be able to get direct answers, and with Mori, she might not even _get_ answers.)

"Can I go?" Haruhi heard herself ask, and she was surprised that she sounded so eager.

There was no answer.

Haruhi repeated her question.

Still no answer.

Haruhi turned to her father, annoyed by his lack of answer, only to find him frozen in shock. If they were in an anime, Ranka would have turned to stone and would be slowly eroding away, his eyes huge, blank circles and his mouth and long trapezium which base touched the floor. Haruhi pushed her temple once. Renge was definitely rubbing off on her.

"_O-Oto-san?"_ she tried apprehensively. She received no answer from him yet again, and assumed that her father had underestimated her abilities to adapt. Haruhi heaved a sigh, finished off the rest of her breakfast, and headed towards the place where the house phone was. She quickly dialled Kyoya Ootori's number, looking at the notepad she had written their numbers on (She had placed it near the phone).

Kyoya answered almost immediately, and, luckily for Haruhi, he had not just woke up. He became very grumpy and scary when just woken up, and Haruhi had no desire to talk to a terrifying Kyoya, even over the phone. "Hello?"

"Kyoya-senpai! Just now I-"

"You received the letter as well? I thought so. Everyone else in the Host Club has."

Haruhi was caught off guard. Everyone in the Host Club had received the letter to this Hogwarts? So _that_ was what Kyoya was talking about two days before! Well, going to a school because 'it would be good exposure' _was_ something that Kyoya would do.

The older teenager immediately launched into an explanation. "Actually everyone in Ouran has at least a little bit of magical ancestry, though most have very little magic as the last witch or wizard in the family was a few generations before theirs. The principal of Ouran has a friend who is an acquaintance of the current headmaster of Hogwarts, and he persuaded, through that friend of his, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, to let a selected few study at his school for a year. Of course, being the generous man he is, he immediately let Tamaki choose."

Haruhi understood the rest of it. Tamaki, from first glance, did not look at all like the Principal of the school, but the two were actually father and son. Of course, Tamaki would ask for the whole Host Club to go with this transfer. Wherever Tamaki wanted the Host Club to go, the Host Club would go, however reluctant they were. Sometimes, he would even resort to kidnapping (somewhat).

Thanking Kyoya for the explanation and hanging up, Haruhi felt lucky that this time, she actually _looked forward_ to this transfer event... Though she knew that the girls at school would miss them. Haruhi sighed inwardly, and went back to the living room to check if her father had recovered. Fortunately, he had, and Haruhi asked to see the letter...

And was shocked at the amount of things she had to buy. How would she afford all of it?

Just then, the phone rang again. It was Kyoya, who didn't bother with introductions. He simply said, "I'll pay, but I'm adding to your debt. I suspect Tamaki would want to continue the Host Club, even there."

Haruhi felt like someone had clobbered her head.

_Well,_ she thought, shaking her head. _As expected from the Shadow King._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaaaaand, CUT!<em>**

**_How was it?! Was it good?! Was Haruhi IC? I'm afraid I made_**

**_her too OOC QAQ I hope it's enjoyable, anyways. I truly admire Haru-chan's ability to adapt!_**

**_Review, please! *puppy eyes*_**


End file.
